


cognitive dissonance

by wordsmiths



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmiths/pseuds/wordsmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>melinda may hopes she is wrong. // post 3x08; may introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cognitive dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD. The capitalization (or lack thereof) is intentional.

once upon a time, Melinda May had been brave.

but now, melinda may is not.

she doesn't know what to do because now Andrew is Lash but he's still Andrew and she doesn't know if she should hate him or pity him or both.

he's locked away in a container like some animal and she wants to shout, "That's my  _husband_  you're taking!" but she can't because he isn't her husband and he's not even human anymore. Melinda May tries telling herself that it doesn't matter, that he's like Daisy and Daisy is fine. melinda may doesn't listen because  _what_  has he  _become_?

Melinda May kisses Andrew with all the force she can muster because she loves him  _so much_ right now and  _nothing_ can ever change that. Melinda May doesn't forgive Lincoln for hurting him, because it was Andrew, and it was  _Andrew_.

melinda may shirks away from him, scared. melinda may tries telling herself that she's weak, that she ran away from her job, from what has become her family, because Andrew left her and now that he's back she's not following him. melinda may doesn't listen to herself. melinda may realizes that her husband is a monster and knows what needs to be done.

Melinda May and melinda may remember seeing a man transform into something... Inhuman.

Melinda May hopes she's right.

melinda may knows she's not.

Melinda May knows she's wrong.

melinda may hopes she is.


End file.
